


Da Mi Basia Mille (Give Me a Thousand Kisses)

by benjaminrussell



Series: When Gods and Kings Collide [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan muses while Adam sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da Mi Basia Mille (Give Me a Thousand Kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Catullus 5 because Latin love poetry is so Ronan’s thing.

Ronan had never been happier to be awake in the middle of the night. With Adam curled up next to him, blankets kicked off due to the warm spring night, he could almost forget his insomnia. When he’d dreamt up the hand cream, he thought it would get him another angry rant about how Adam didn’t need help, the son of Hephaestus apparently unable to see that the gifts were Ronan’s way of showing his affection. He certainly hadn’t expected the night to end with them kissing (he’d thought about it many times before, but that was another matter entirely). And gods, kissing Adam was even better than he’d imagined. But here he was, leant against the headboard of his bed watching Adam sleep, almost giddy (which was not a word ever applied to Ronan) at the thought that he could just reach out and touch the beautiful boy beside him if he wanted; that his touch would be not only allowed but welcomed. He didn’t actually give into the urge to trail his fingers down Adam’s arm, not wanting to wake him. Instead he contented himself with letting his gaze linger on the way Adam’s hair was splayed out across Ronan’s pillow, how he could just about make out the freckles scattered across the other boy’s face, where the worn, faded t-shirt gave away to warm, tanned skin. He thought about what it had felt like to run his hands over Adam’s taut muscles, to have Adam just as enthusiastically grabbing at Ronan, and especially what it had felt like to finally kiss the other boy. It was almost like they were suspended in their own little bubble, separated from the rest of the world and the passing of time. Ronan felt like he would be happy to just sit and watch Adam for the rest of his life. The effect was ruined somewhat though by the soft snoring of one of his fellow campers. And that was what they were, fellow campers – he couldn’t bring himself to call anyone his siblings other than Declan and Matthew, even if they did all have the same goddess for a mother and despite the fact he liked most of them a hell of a lot more than he liked Declan.

He wondered how things would change between him and Adam, now that they’d acted on their attraction to each other, and whether it would affect their relationship with the others. He knew that their friends would be happy for them, if possibly a little concerned that this new development would make their friendship even more like a powder keg. He expected that when she found out, Blue would squeal and hug him excitedly, while Ronan pretended he hated the contact. He suspected Noah already knew in that unearthly way of his, never needing to be told anything, never surprised by events. If Ronan didn’t know better, he would have thought that, like Blue, Noah was also descended from Apollo, but no, he was a son of Hermes, so his seeming omniscience must be a ghost thing. Imagining Gansey’s reaction amused Ronan. He pictured their fearless leader’s face, suddenly presented with a Ronan and Adam who were dating. Gansey knew a lot about a lot of subjects, befitting his status as a son of Athena, but he’d never been as good as Ronan at the emotional side of things, so Ronan suspected his friend would be rather surprised by the revelation. He was interrupted from his musing by Adam’s soft whisper, “What are you grinning to yourself about?” He’d been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that his boyfriend had woken up.

“I’m picturing Gansey’s expression when we tell him we made out,” Ronan grinned, keeping his voice equally low. Adam’s sleepy smile morphed into a muffled snigger as he pressed his face into Ronan’s side, too tired to feign disapproval but awake enough to be aware of the other Aphrodite kids sleeping nearby.

“I reckon he’ll be falling over himself to make it clear that he’s happy for us without accidentally saying something that Blue will tell him off for, whilst also trying to give us both the shovel talk,” Ronan continued, basking in the warm feeling he was getting from making Adam laugh so much he was having trouble staying quiet.

“And then you’ll laugh in his face and he’ll make that kicked puppy dog expression he doesn’t realise he does,” Adam said when he finally managed to get his laughter under control, tilting his head to look up at the son of Aphrodite. Ronan just shot him an unrepentant grin in reply.

Moving down the bed, Ronan laid down again and slung his arm over Adam’s waist, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Then pulling away just enough to speak, he murmured, “Go back to sleep, Parrish. We can’t have you falling asleep in Latin. I know you could do the work in your sleep, but Flores doesn’t.” Sounding affronted, Adam immediately retorted, “I wouldn’t fall asleep in class,” But he did however turn over and get comfortable, letting his eyes droop closed once more.  
He dozed off again with Ronan’s arm still draped across his waist and a tiny smile adorning his face.

Ronan, for his part, was content to just lie there, thinking about nothing but the feel of Adam pressed against him, until in the early hours he finally fell asleep himself.

(They woke in the morning to find a vase of roses on the bedside table that were clearly a blessing from Aphrodite. Adam’s smile at the sight was all that prevented Ronan from tossing them out of the nearest window.)


End file.
